


The Heroes Back In Town

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Nevermore (Poems and More) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A poem about the hero we need, but not the hero we deserve





	The Heroes Back In Town

Your heroes  
Back in town  
With a certain  
Flair to him  
This time  
It's no surprise  
I'm acting different  
From before!

With a boastful grin  
You said  
"Jackie, It's good  
To see you!"  
With a smile  
I replied  
"Oh just wait till tonight!"  
And then  
With that  
I walked away

Hoped them   
To be satisfied  
With my response  
Even I couldn't  
Wait  
For the fun to  
Start!

Then   
I did the  
expected  
and saved lives  
and fought crimes  
Like any other hero would

And now midnight  
would come  
And I  
would start  
The fun!

(Laughter)

When it did  
come 'round  
I found it to be  
Quite exciting

And to my   
New possession  
I wasn't..  
Quite feeling..  
Like myself..

(Coughing and heavy breathing)

Wh-  
What's going  
on with me?  
Something  
Awful--  
Is taking over  
My body!

This has  
Never happened  
Before  
So what's  
started now?  
I hope to god  
It ends  
before the night  
Is over!

This feels painful  
And definitely  
corrupted  
And I don't know what to do!

Would somebody  
help me?!  
I need out of this  
Please  
I need help  
Anyone at all?  
No..?

Chase?  
Marvin?  
Henrik?  
An-  
...  
Anti..

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
